


Moonlit Waters

by drysia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Post-Canon, Solavellan, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drysia/pseuds/drysia
Summary: Isenama Lavellan has been searching for Fen'harel in the Fade for months. She knows he's there -- will her risk be worth it?





	Moonlit Waters

In her dream Isenama stood before a quiet lake, moonlight shining overhead in a starless sky. Her silvered hair in her signature bun, held fast by only a single pin. A dark forest with no end in sight guarded the outskirts of the lake.

Isenama had tried to summon Solas many times before. She could see him in her dreams, her nightly walks in the Fade – vague glimpses in the corner of her eye. It was beginning to seem futile. Who could out-trick Fen'Harel to appearing in his favored domain?

But the former Inquisitor realized she miscalculated. She had been trying to lure Solas the mage, the Dalish god. Perhaps another approach was needed.

In her experience all red blooded males answered the same kind of call, god or no.

Gentle smile on her lips, she tugged at the simple knot keeping her robe closed. Allowed the silken fabric to slide off her rough shoulders, exposing battle scarred and sun damaged skin.

The moonlight shifted; a gentle spotlight followed Isenama as she walked slowly toward the water.

It followed her as she took a single step into the water, surprised at its warmth. One step after another she walked until she could no longer reach the ground.

Isenama pulled the pin out of her hair and let it flow down her back, skimming the top of the lake. She leaned back into the water, eyes closed, arms behind her head and let herself float on the still water.

A small sound caught her attention, the lightest crunch of leaves in the distance.

Suddenly she could feel the lake ripple. She was no longer alone.

“If I had known this was all it took to call the Dread Wolf…” Letting the thought trail off, she let out a shaky sigh and took a deep breath. She kept her eyes closed, afraid he’d disappear before she could get an answer. “I thought it’d take more than a naked body to get your attention." 

A deep ache of longing coursed through her when she heard his voice. She hated herself for her weakness. "As I recall, last time I made myself vulnerable to you, you tried to kill me.”

Isenama suppressed a grimace at the thought of their last meeting at the Crossroads. The Qunari, nothing but statues; Solas had turned his back to her and begun to explain his lies. She didn’t hesitate to let her arrow loose on the Dread Wolf.

“Don’t bitch, Solas, it’s unbecoming.” He should know that if she meant that to be a killing blow, it would have been. “The arrow hit you in the shoulder; you had enough furs on, it probably didn’t even pierce you." 

She let out a laugh more bitter than expected, low and rough with hurt and poorly feigned nonchalance. "And as I recall you took a lot more from me.”

Desire to look him in the eye outweighed her fear of his disappearance.

He stood above her in the water, his image blurred, distorted. She saw two versions Solas: as she knew him, but it warred with a the vision of a much younger elf – long hair and sun-kissed skin. Sorrow and an unspoken apology filled his gaze. She blinked a few times before her eyes cleared and Isenama saw the person she thought she loved.

“I thought you didn’t care at all.” Eyes locked with Solas, Isenama continued, “You were the enemy then.” It was the closest she could come to an apology for the arrow.

Stiff backed, arms held behind him, Solas arched an eyebrow. “Am I not the enemy now?”

She floated up to an upright position gave as much of a grin as she could muster. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she swam backward away from him. “As I recall, I can’t hurt you here in the Fade. So for now, you’re not my prey: you’re safe.”

Accepting her invitation, Solas sank into the water and swam toward her. “Well then, vhenan,” he reached toward her. Foreheads almost touching, Solas gently moved his thumb over her cheek, over her dark ink of her vallaslin.

Moonlight still shining on couple, Isenama gripped back of his neck and slowly moved her lips against his.

If this is all they would ever have, then she would make it count.


End file.
